


L'espoire

by sappysunflower



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappysunflower/pseuds/sappysunflower
Summary: Jean never though he would make it out of the nest alive, but he does. And Jeremy gives him hope and a future of happiness and joy.
Relationships: Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau
Kudos: 27





	L'espoire

**Author's Note:**

> A reminder that no matter how distant happiness may seem, it is always there, a subtle glimmer of hope in you're future that you might not be able to see.

Everyone always says that touches of love and passion are like fire, burning with desire and scorching away pain. But to Jean, Jeremy's touches were cool ocean waves and ice on a burn, they were refreshing and welcome and always left him wanting more of that cool, gentle touch. Always found himself leaning into Jeremys acts of casual affection, which were seemingly normal with the trojans. Another thing to remind him that he is no longer in the nest, where touches without the intention of inflicting pain are practically unheard of, and every single act of skin to skin contact burned with unwelcomeness and pain.

Sometimes, Jean still has to remind himself not to flinch away when Jeremy pats him on the shoulder after a successful play, or Laila flings her arm around him when they’re walking of the court, laughing jubilantly. He has to remind himself that his new team mates won’t hurt him, won’t lash out with anger when things don’t go their way. Because when he forgets, he hurts them, and he doesn’t understand why it does, but whenever he flinches away from their casual touches, and for a second he’s back in the nest, he sees Jeremy's eyes cloud with a brief flicker of pain, and Laila dejectedly clasp her hands as if to stop them from doing something she cant control. And every time, Jean hates himself just a little bit more for bringing this kind of pain to such a previously happy place, for ruining the ‘golden’ team with his darkness and raven-habits.

But nonetheless, he doesn’t think he could ever be selfless enough to leave, to take himself somewhere where he might not have so many people to drag down with him. But for now, he is selfish, which is why he lies across the couch in his and Jeremys dorm room with his feet rested on Jeremy's lap as they both read books and Jeremys hand is rested on Jeans ankle. He thinks that this is so much more than he ever could’ve hoped for, and more than he thinks he deserves.

But. There is always a but. Because Jean learns his own worth, and Jeremy kisses him in the rain at the close of a seemingly endless drought, and the trojans win championships, and Jeremy and Jean spend their summer in Europe, first Marseille for jean to get the closure he never had, but they go everywhere, Rome, Greece, London, until they return to the Knox’s farm and Jeremy’s parents welcome Jean as their own son, and Jean slowly starts to realise that he was never a burden, that Jeremys love wasn’t born of pity, and after they both retire and theres no longer the pressure of public image and Exy fans, they get married on the Knox family farm, and they adopt two children, and they live long, happy lives as the Knox-Moreaus.

But the Jean sprawled on the sofa can’t see this, he cant see the future he’s going to have, he can’t see through the haze of his misery, but the knowledge that Jeremys touch is cool ocean breezes and salty waves instead of scorching fire and pain is enough for Jean, because it gives him something else. A word that Jean never learnt in english, because he was taught English in the Nest and they had no need for it there. L’espoire. And that is enough.


End file.
